Queen for a Day/Gallery
Images from the Tangled episode, "Queen for a Day". Promotional and Concept Queen for a Day DVD cover.jpg|DVD cover Queen for a Day concept 1.png Queen for a Day concept 2.png Storyboards Queen for a Day storyboards 1.png Queen for a Day storyboards 2.png Queen for a Day storyboards 3.png Queen for a Day storyboards 4.png Queen for a Day storyboards 11.png Queen for a Day storyboards 10.png Queen for a Day storyboards 5.png Queen for a Day storyboards 6.png Queen for a Day storyboards 7.png Queen for a Day storyboards 8.png Queen for a Day storyboards 9.png Queen for a Day storyboards 12.png Queen for a Day storyboards 13.png Queen for a Day storyboards 14.png Queen for a Day storyboards 15.png Screenshots Queen for a Day 19.jpg Queen for a Day 20.jpg Queen for a Day 12.jpg|Varian noticing the Black Rocks Queen for a Day 21.jpg Queen for a Day 22.jpg Queen for a Day 23.jpg Queen for a Day 48.jpg Queen for a Day 24.jpg Queen for a Day 25.jpeg Queen for a Day 9.jpg|Frederic and Arianna about to leave for their trip. Queen for a Day 26.jpg Queen-for-a-Day-3.png|"Got a problem? Consider it solved." Old Corona 1.jpg Queen for a Day 34.jpg Varian and Rudiger.png Queen for a Day 27.jpg Queen-for-a-Day-1.png Queen-for-a-Day-2.png|Rapunzel on the throne I've Got This.png Queen for a Day 28.jpg Queen for a Day 29.jpg Queen for a Day 11.jpg Queen-for-a-Day-4.png|It is snowing Queen for a Day 30.jpg Queen for a Day 31.jpg Queen for a Day 32.jpg Queen for a Day Quirin's Secret.png Queen for a Day Quirin's Secret 2.png Quirin with his family.png Queen for a Day 33.jpg Queen for a Day Quirin's Secret 3.png Queen for a Day 35.jpg Queen for a Day 36.jpg Queen-for-a-Day-6.png|"Loyal Subjects of Corona! As your temporary queen..." Queen-for-a-Day-7.png|"A snow day!" Queen-for-a-Day-8.png Queen-for-a-Day-5.png Queen for a Day 37.jpg Demanitus Device 2.jpg Queen for a Day 38.jpg Queen for a Day 39.jpg Queen for a Day 40.jpg Queen for a Day 41.jpg Queen for a Day 14.jpg Queen for a Day 42.jpg Queen for a Day 43.jpg Queen for a Day 44.jpg Queen for a Day 45.jpg Queen for a Day 46.jpg Queen for a Day 47.jpg Queen for a Day 49.jpg Queen for a Day 50.jpg Tangled - Let Me Make You Proud Song.jpg Queen for a Day 51.jpg Queen for a Day I will save the day.png Queen for a Day 52.jpg Queen for a Day 53.jpg Queen for a Day 54.jpg Queen for a Day 55.jpg Queen for a Day 56.jpg Varianimg.jpg It's a state of emergency here.png|"Varian, it's a state of emergency here!" Rapunzel cannot help Varian.png|"I'm sorry, but...I-I can't help you!" Not right now!.png|"Not right now!" Queen for a Day 57.jpeg Whatever the boy's problem, it must be set aside.png Queen for a Day 13.jpg|"You promised you'd help me!" Rapunzel upset for what she did.png Queen for a Day 58.jpg Queen for a Day 59.jpg Queen for a Day 60.jpg Queen for a Day 61.jpg Queen for a Day 62.jpg Quirin Sealed in Crystal.png|Quirin Sealed in Crystal Varian Crying for His Father.png Queen for a Day Xavier.png Queen for a Day 18.jpg Queen for a Day 63.jpg Demanitus Device 3.jpg Queen for a Day 64.jpg Queen for a Day 15.jpg Demanitus Device 4.jpg Demanitus Device 5.jpg Queen for a Day 65.jpg Queen for a Day 66.jpg Queen for a Day 67.jpg Queen for a Day 68.jpg Queen for a Day 69.jpg Queen for a Day 16.jpg Demanitus Device 6.jpg Queen for a Day 17.jpg|The blizzard is banished. Queen for a Day 70.jpg Queen for a Day 71.jpg Queen for a Day Pascal's mourning.jpeg Queen for a Day 72.jpg|Pascal survives Queen for a Day 73.jpg|"Pascal!" Queen for a Day 74.jpg Queen for a Day 75.jpg|Rapunzel happy to see her parents Queen for a Day 76.jpg Rapunzel-journal-5.jpg Queen for a Day 77.jpg|"In a lot of ways, today was the most difficult day of my life." Thank you for bringing my parents home.png|"Thank you for bringing my parents home." Hey, you got it.png|"Hey, you got it." Queen for a Day 78.jpg|"I promise." Ruddiger in horror.png Varian under a spotlight.png Varian clenches a fist.png They...will...pay.png|Varian swearing revenge Category:Tangled galleries Category:Episode galleries